I Promised I'd Come Back to You (Sequel to Draco's Pure Love)
by Sirifoy
Summary: A few years have passed, and Emmeline is crushed and alone with a 5 year old son. What happens when the one thing she craved for comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He opened his eyes and looked around him. Tubes attached to his right arm, monitors beeping. He was at St. Mungo's Hospital. He suddenly realized. _Emme. Julian._ He desperately wanted to know where they are and if they're safe; so many questions were stirred up in his mind. Before he knew it, a blonde haired healer entered the room. "Draco Malfoy?" She asked. It took him a few minutes to reply and see who she was. "Lovegood?" She chuckled. "It's now Longbottom." He looked at her name tag to see if it was true. He saw 'Luna Longbottom' written. "Here, let me help you up." Seeing that he had no other choice, Draco let her help him sit up. "How long has it been since-?" He was cut off by her answer "5 years."

"I've been in a coma for 5 years? You must be joking!" Luna sighed and shook her head. "Voldemort is dead. Harry Potter defeated him." She looked at his left arm to see the faded Dark Mark "Now it's meaningless." She left the room to bring back newspapers. She placed them on Draco's bed. "I thought you'd like to read for yourself. If you need anything, press on the red button beside you. I'll call in a higher Healer to come and see you." Before she left, Draco called out to her. She turned around. "Thanks." Luna raised her eyebrows. Draco Malfoy, thanking her? She gave him a half smile "You're welcome." She left the room for him to read and comprehend the new situation. _'And to think she married Longbottom'_, He chuckled. After hours of reading newspapers, he found out that his aunt Bellatrix was dead. There were pictures from her funeral, and in one of them Draco spotted Emme. She looked mature and more beautiful than ever. _'The first thing I do when I get out of here is to find her and my son', _He vowed.

A young boy with white-blonde hair and icy blue eyes was playing in the garden with his friend, Roxanne Zabini. They were called to come inside for dinner, but the mothers didn't know they had to solve a quarrel. "You cheated!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Julian, that's enough!" Emmeline reprimanded. "The ball was out of my goal, mom, and she thinks she won!" "That's because it was _IN_ your goal!" Tally, Roxanne's mother chuckled. "I think you should have a rematch, don't you think?" Agreeing with her point, the kids nodded and sat at the dinner table. "And besides honey, we're their guests tonight." "I know mommy, but I wanted to stand up for myself, speak my mind." The mothers looked at each other and smiled "She's definitely your daughter." Emmeline said to Tally.

They had a lovely dinner and the children had their rematch. Emmeline and Tally were sitting at a nearby bench near the kids. "I wonder how Blaise is handling with little Robbie." "Are you kidding? When I had him, Blaise couldn't stop cooing around him. 'A boy, A boy!'" Tally said imitating her husband. They laughed. "He's 2 years old tomorrow. Time flies by so quickly." Emme nodded. There was a pregnant pause. "Is there ever a time you stop to think about _him_?" Emmeline knew who she was talking about and couldn't believe her question. "Are you serious? Are you crazy?" She was enraged. "Of course I think about him! All the time! Every day and night. I miss him terribly." Tally quickly apologized "I'm so sorry, Emme! I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I worry about you. You don't hang out with us as you used to and you don't take care of yourself. You don't think Julian notices?" There was a slight pause. "All I want is the best for you. I want to see you marry and grow old with someone. " Emme stared at her friend. "I will never love another man and I certainly will never remarry." Tally decided to not continue the conversation.

Tally and Roxanne left the Malfoy Manor after a few hours. Julian was sound asleep in his bedroom. His crib was replaced with a bed, and there were more toys suitable for his age. Emme watched him. Sometimes she forgets he's not a baby anymore. She closed his door and went to her room. She sat on her bed, and started looking at old photos. She stared at one in particular: a picture of her and Draco together, still at Hogwarts. He was hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. She was giggling. Emmeline reminisced and started to cry. "I miss you, my love. You should see your son, how he looks exactly like you, talks and walks like you, and even has your notorious smirk." She smiled a bit when she said that. "I wish you could be here with me, but you had to go to that bloody mission!" She cried until she saw her son appear at the doorway. "Mommy, please don't cry."

She smiled weakly at him. Julian was standing in front of her, in his green pajamas with gold snitches on it, trying to cheer her up. He moved his bangs with his left hand, and his other hand clutched his teddy bear. "Oh, my baby. Come here." Julian climbed onto her bed, and covered himself with the blankets. "I couldn't sleep." "It's alright." Julian saw the picture. "I miss dad too." Emme wiped her tears "I know you do, honey." She kissed the top of his head. There was a pause for a moment. "You never told me how you and dad met. Can you tell me? Please?" Julian asked. She smiled at him "Of course." And she told him the story how they met as a bedtime story. When she finished the story, she noticed that Julian had fallen asleep on her lap. She smiled and played with his hair for a while until she picked him up and placed him in his bed. She pulled the blankets on him and kissed his forehead. She closed the door half-way and went back to her bedroom. She climbed on to her bed and lied down. "And that's how we met." She said in a whisper and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After months of agonizing rehabilitation, Draco was finally discharged from St. Mungo's. He recovered quickly and counted the hours before he could see his wife and child. While looking around the room to search for final things to take, he looked at the mirror. Suddenly he had a flashback from 5 years ago…

_He heard explosions around him, and saw blurry people running around and screaming. He couldn't move, he was either under a spell or seriously injured. His eyes started to hurt him; he didn't know about the bruises around his eyes. He heard a familiar voice "Alex! I found him!" Blaise yelled. He faintly felt Blaise's hands examining his face and body for injuries. Draco heard someone running towards them. "Is he dead?" Alex asked."No, but his heartbeat's pretty weak. It won't be long until he's dead." Blaise said._

_He no longer heard his friends beside him. "Healer Jones, what should we do with him? He's almost gone." "Let's begin." He felt a mild pain when the Healers injected his hands. He heard the healer speaking at him. "It'll be alright, Mr. Malfoy. We're putting you to sleep."  
_

In the reflection, he saw a long bearded, long haired man. _'I look like a cave man'_, He shook his head. "I need a haircut and a good shave." he muttered to himself. He heard a knock on the door. A petite healer piped "Mr. Malfoy, Healer Jones would like a word before you leave." He nodded and left his room with her. They stopped at an oak door with a sign 'Healer Jones' on it. "This is where I leave you. He's expecting you." Draco nodded and opened the door to see a plump man with a huge moustache. "Sit down, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sat down on a forest green leather arm chair, opposing the healer. Healer Jones sat in his chair and said "I wanted to tell you what happened the day we found you." There was a pregnant pause. The healer continued "A young witch brought you here. Her name was Isabelle, if I remember correctly. She apparated with you and demanded we take care of you and that you have a wife and a son. You were in critical condition, Mr. Malfoy. In all my years as a healer, I've never seen a wizard recover from a long-time coma." Draco looked at him. "How critical?" "Well, when she brought you, we thought you were already dead, but Isabelle was determined. She didn't want us to give up. We kept you because of her." Draco was stunned. "Who is she?" he asked the healer. Healer Jones shook his head "We didn't know. It was hard times. We didn't have enough time and strength to ask questions. People were stressed enough as it is. But if I were you, I'd find her and thank her." He greeted the healer farewell and left his office. Walking out from the hospital, he looked around to see people walking around, talking, and laughing. _'Nothing has changed'_, he smiled to himself. His thoughts turned to the mysterious witch _'Who is Isabelle and how come I can't remember her?'_ He shook his head and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Emmeline was getting ready for a trip to Diagon Alley. Today was Julian's 5th birthday, and she wanted to celebrate at a local restaurant with a playground for the children to play. She got out from the shower and inspected herself in front of the mirror: her body was more mature than her 17 year old self, her breasts were fuller, and her thighs grew a bit and looked more beautiful. She sighed and dried herself. She wore a red knee- length spaghetti dress, black stilettos and a beige jacket. She went to Julian's room to help him get ready. She giggled at what she saw: Julian was struggling with his shoelaces. "Oh honey, here's how it's done." She came over to him and sat on her knees, in order to be at his height. She took his shoelaces while he watched intently. "You fold them like this; they look like bunny ears, right?" Julian nodded. She tied his shoes. "Next time, you're doing it on your own." She got up and kissed his head. "Happy Birthday, my love." Julian grinned "Thank you, mommy." Emmeline heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Emmeline exclaimed. They ran down the stairs. She opened the door to reveal Keith. "Grandpa!" Julian ran to his grandfather. "Hey you! Happy Birthday kiddo!" Keith picked up Julian and kissed his cheek. "Hey honey." Keith kissed Emmeline's cheek, and she closed the door. Keith saw that his daughter was troubled. "Hey, birthday boy, can you do me a favor?" Julian nodded. "Can you please get this old man a glass of water?" Keith asked. Julian nodded, got down from his arms and ran to the kitchen. Emmeline smiled in gratitude "Thank you." They sat in the living room. "What's the matter?" Keith asked her. "I'm falling apart. It's been 5 years, father. I miss him terribly. I love him. Anna has fled, Alex is lonelier than ever, Tally and Blaise are happily married, and where does that leave me?" Emmeline cried. Keith pulled her into a hug. "Love, everything will be alright. You lost your first love at a very young age, and you are left to take care of a child. It will take time for you to heal. But for now, try to enjoy yourself. It's not every day your baby turns 5." Emmeline chuckled. "He's not a baby anymore, father.""Your mother is still not speaking to me, after all this time!" Keith cried out. Emmeline gave him a pained look and hugged him. Julian came back with Keith's glass of water and handed it to him. "Thank you, Jules." Keith had his special nickname for his grandson. "Mommy, is Grandma Cissy coming?" Julian asked. Emme smiled "Of course! She's meeting us there." After Keith finished his drink, they flooed to Diagon Alley.

Draco was at Diagon Alley, at one of the oldest barber's shops. After a few minutes, and a few flicks of the barber's wand, Draco was prim and proper. His white- blonde hair slicked back and his face was clean shaven. He examined his clean chin, with his finger and thumb stroking it. He smirked and turned to the barber. "Fine job, sir. Keep the change." As soon as he was about to get up from the chair, he noticed a brunette and a blonde boy passing by the shop. _'Emmeline!' _He ran to the glass window to get a closer look. By the time he got to the window, she was out of his sight. He opened the door furiously and tried to catch up. He followed his wife and son.

They arrived to the restaurant, where their friends and family were waiting at one of the larger tables. Draco took a minute to look at them: his mother; Naricssa, Emmeline, her father, Alex, Blaise, Tally and their children were singing "Happy birthday to you…"

Draco couldn't believe it; the scene before him was picture perfect. His friends and family were sitting around a table. He craved to be with them. He took a look at his wife, beaming at their son. His eyes turned to his son and smirked. _'He's a spitting image of me!'_ He saw his mother and thought that she aged gracefully and was a bit upset that she remained alone; without Lucius.

He walked slowly to their table and sang along "Happy Birthday to you!" The guests looked at Draco, stunned. But probably the most shocked were Emmeline and Julian. _'Is it really him? He's alive, after all these years? Please Merlin, let it be him', _Emmeline thought, in spite of her shock. She had a hard time dealing with the fact that the man before her might be her "dead" husband.

Emmeline got up and faced Draco. "Is it really you? How are you alive? I mean, Alex told me you were dead! I missed you!" Emmeline sobbed. They kissed and hugged for what seemed as eternity. "I'll tell you later, love, but today is our son's birthday!" He kneeled at Julian's side. He gazed longingly at his son. "Hi, dad." Julian whispered in shock. Draco smiled and cupped his son's face. "Hi, Julian. Happy Birthday!" Julian got down from the chair and hugged Draco. Draco picked him up and stroked his hair. Emmeline joined their hug. Narcissa, who was under shock, finally understood what happened and ran to Draco's direction and hugged him. "Oh my son! I never thought this would happen that I would get my son back!" Her tear-stricken cheek collided with Draco's dry one. Parting the hug, Draco gave her a warm smile. "I missed you too, mother. How's father?" "He's in Azkaban." Draco nodded curtly in comprehension. Lucius wasn't a perfect father figure, but that's what Draco had. He vowed to Emmeline not to be like his father.

Their friends came closer and hugged Draco. "I thought you were gone." Alex said. Tally smiled at Draco and shook her head "It's a miracle. It's like you're back from the dead." Draco smiled back and replied "It sure feels like that. And who is this little guy?" He turned to Robbie. Blaise grinned "These are Robbie and Roxanne, our pride and joy." Blaise picked up Roxanne. "Don't you look like your mother?" Draco said to Roxanne. "Hi, Mr. Malfoy" She said confidently. The other laughed "Aren't you formal?" Draco chuckled. All this time he had his arm wrapped around Emmeline's shoulder; he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. Emmeline was thrilled, yet she was mad at Alex and curious to know what happened._ 'How did Draco survive? Why didn't he come home? And why did Alex tell me that he was dead?', _She wanted to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the major support! Please continue reading and reviewing! :)

Chapter 3

After the exciting reunion, Draco, along with his family and friends, spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley. Naricssa and Keith insisted they would come to dinner in the evening and left the gang. Roxanne and Julian were running around while their parents sat a nearby bench. "I've got to tell you man, this is one of the greatest surprises we've had in a while." Blaise grinned at Draco. "I couldn't agree with you more." Emmeline smiled at her husband. "How did you find us, anyway?" Alex asked. "I was at a shop when I recognized Julian and Emme, and I followed them." Draco stated. "Always so mysterious!" Tally giggled, holding a disgruntled Robbie. He let out a cry when Emmeline cooed. "I'll take him for a while." Emme took Robbie for a walk to calm him down. Draco looked lovingly at his wife; so radiant and peaceful, but he wondered _'How didn't she predict my return? Was something in her way?'_ Emmeline was a Seer; she could foretell the future, but she never expected Draco to come back.

In the evening, the Malfoy family returned to their house. "It hasn't changed a bit!" Draco smiled. "Indeed. I didn't want to make any crucial changes." Emmeline pulled off her shoes. Julian asked his father "Dad, will you play with me?" "Sure! What do you want to play?" He asked Julian. Julian ran up the stairs, only to bring back one of his board games. Draco and Julian sat on the floor and played. Emmeline sat on a sofa and watched them play. An hour later, Keith and Narcissa came. They, along with Draco, played with Julian. Emme left to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

It seemed to her that a few minutes passed when Draco walked to the kitchen. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked her. She had her back faced to him. She wiped her tears and turned to him. "This has been the greatest day of my life. I missed you so much, but I still don't understand how you got to Mungo's." Draco cupped her face with his hands. "Someone saved me. You have no idea how long I've waited to come back to you and to Julian." Emmeline smiled a weak smile and asked "How come no one contacted me and who saved you?" Draco raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side "That's a good question. I'll tell you what my healer told me. He said that those were hard and terrifying times; they didn't know what do to or how to react. When I passed out, a witch named Isabelle brought me to St. Mungo's and ordered the healers to try and save me." He was cut off by a look from Emmeline "I have no idea who she is. Your guess is good as mine. The healers thought I was good as dead, but she didn't let them give up. As soon as I was stabilized, I was put to sleep. They didn't think about informing the people closest to me. Clearly, it was a malfunction." Draco finished. There was a slight pause; Emmeline had a lot to take in. She shook her head "This is crazy. You have to find out who is this Isabelle. Go to the hospital, and-" "-It's no use; I've checked. They have no idea who she is." Draco cut her off. "How didn't you predict my return?" Draco asked. "I couldn't predict anything anymore. I didn't have energy to do it, I was a mess." Emme said. Draco nodded "I understand." She turned away from Draco to put spaghetti in the pot. "There something I don't understand." Emmeline said. "Hmm?" It was her sign to go on. "Why did Alex tell me that you were gone?" Draco chuckled. "What do you mean '_gone_'? Like dead or missing?" Emme shook her head. "No, he meant 'dead'." Draco was silent. She stirred the spaghetti and she murmured "I think Alex and I need to chat."

After they had dinner, Keith and Narcissa disapparated. Julian fell asleep in the living room. Draco picked him up to his bedroom. He placed him in his bed, and pulled the blankets over him. Draco kissed him on the top of his head and whispered "I'm sorry I missed out on so much. I promise from now on, I won't let you out of my sight." He got up from Julian's bed and looked around _'This room sure has changed'_, he thought to himself. He left the door half open and went downstairs.

Draco found his wife with her hands placed on her hips. Clearly she was angry. "I owled Alex to come now." Draco smirked. "Just don't castrate him, alright?" Emmeline didn't laugh. Draco caught her furious look and stopped smirking. "There must be a reason, hear him out." A few minutes later, they heard a _pop_. He arrived.

"Hey. What's wrong, Emme?" Alex asked her. Before Emme could answer, she heard Julian call her. Julian walked to the living room, looking all sleepy. "I had a bad dream." Emmeline, who was very intrigued to know what Alex had to say, asked Draco to calm Julian down. "Thanks honey." She smiled at her husband, as Draco and Julian walked up the stairs to Julian's room. "What would you like to drink?" Emme asked Alex. "Tea would be great." Emme conjured a kettle of tea, 2 cups, a small jar of sugar and milk. They sat down on one of the sofas in the living room.

"So, what happened, Emme? Is everything alright?" Alex added sugar to his tea. "As a matter of fact, no. Everything _isn't_ alright. I want to know why you told me that Draco was dead." Emmeline took a sip from her tea. Alex was stunned; he didn't see this coming. He never expected her to ask that question, well not now at least. He knew it was now the time to confess something he has been hiding for years.

"Emmeline, I told you Draco was dead because I'm in love with you. I wanted you for myself. I've always been jealous of Draco because of you. You and him were meant to be together and I was furious; I was pushed aside. No one ever knew about this; I couldn't let anyone know. I truly regret it, Emme. I'm sorry for tricking you. I didn't want to tell you about his weak pulse, so you'd think he died and you'd come to me for comfort. I hope you could forgive me." Emmeline was surprised, and not surprisingly, angry. _'Son of a bitch! How dare I let him in my house? Draco's own cousin, in love with me! The nerve…'_ She suddenly slapped him across the face and growled "Get out."


	4. Chapter 4 (Edited)

Chapter 4

Alex apparated and walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. _'I'm such an idiot! She'll never talk to me again after this. I bet she already told Draco. If I hadn't told her the truth, we could've been together.' _Alex shook his head and scoffed._ 'Who am I kidding? I was never meant to be with her. She's too good for me', _he thought to himself. He found himself in front of the "Hog's Head" and stood there for a while. _'I might as well get a drink.'_

He walked into the pub, and acknowledged some of Voldemort's former servants who, to his surprise, weren't caught. He sat down on the bar and ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. _'Women. I seem to be fucked up in that area.' _"What would it be, lad?" A tubby bartender addressed Alex. "A firewhiskey, Dan." The bartender nodded and went to make his drink. He played his conversation with Emme over and over again in his mind; he couldn't think about anything else. His thoughts were cut off by Dan's booming voice: "Here's your beer." Alex peered over to see who Dan was talking to.

He looked at a curly shoulder length red haired woman who took a sip from her beer and thanked Dan. Her smile dazzled Alex. He had never seen such a brilliant smile, and he hadn't seen that kind of hair color since the Weasleys. _'Only her hair is a bit darker.' _He chuckled to himself. As soon as Dan gave him his drink, he moved a seat closer to her "Bad evening, huh?"

The woman raised her eyebrow in curiosity "What do you mean?" Her voice was crystal clear and a bit musical. He stroked his stubble and said "Well, a beautiful woman like you, sitting alone in a pub, and drinking." She licked her lips and replied "Who said I was alone?" There was an awkward pause. _'Oh shit, she came with her boyfriend.'_ Noticing Alex's discomfort, she burst into laughter. "I'm kidding. Yeah, you can say it's a bad evening. Someone I hate from work got promoted instead of me." "That must have pissed you off!" The woman laughed "You have no idea. You haven't told me your name, mystery guy." Alex smirked "I'm Alex. And you are?" "I'm Isabelle Cornwall." Her crystal blue eyes twinkled. They shook hands. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Isabelle." She smiled "Likewise. So why are you here all alone?" She asked him. "I decided to be the good guy and tell the truth, and I ruined lives." Isabelle chuckled. "'Ruined lives', talk about being a 'drama queen'" Alex half-smiled at her and finished his firewhiskey. They talked for an hour when Alex grew tired. He wanted to leave, but not without asking her out on a date. "If you're not busy, we can get together and go out on a date." Alex offered her. Isabelle smiled "That would be great. Owl me." Alex got up from his stool. He came closer to her and whispered in her ear "You bet." and left her.

Isabelle chortled. _'That was weird! It's not like I don't talk to guys in bars, but there's something about him. I have to see him again',_ she thought after he left. She hasn't been in a relationship in a while and she craved for love. Being a top student at Hogwarts, she didn't have much of a social life and preferred studying. She approached Dan to pay for her beer, but he said it has been taken care of. _'I guess I should thank him when he owls me'_, she smiled.

Alex was back at his apartment. It felt to him colder and isolated than ever. It has been 3 years since he went out with Daphne Greengrass, and since then no woman entered his house. He opened his refrigerator and swore loudly when he saw it was empty, except for a slice of cheese and an apple and slammed the door. He removed his shirt and pants, and entered his bed. He didn't think about Emmeline, but about Isabelle. _'I need to see her again, she seems great. I'll owl her now'_ He quickly got out of bed and took a piece of parchment and a feather from one of the drawers by his bed, and sat down next to a table nearby.

'Isabelle,

It was nice meeting you. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime this week.

Alex

P.S- In case you forgot, it's the 'drama queen'.

He opened the window to see his owl watching him. He rolled the parchment and attached it to its leg. "To Isabelle Cornwall." And with that, the owl fled.

On the next morning, he received an owl from her. He fed his owl and opened the letter:

'Alex,

Of course I remember you, silly. It was great meeting you, too. How about lunch today at the new Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley, Let's say, 1:30 pm?

Isabelle.

P.S- Thanks for paying last night.'

Alex smirked and replied back a 'yes' answer and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"So you were in Ravenclaw? You're a nerd!" Alex guffawed. They were sitting at a restaurant, waiting for their meals to arrive. Isabelle chuckled "Yeah, well, I loved every minute of my studies." "You're like Granger." Isabelle shook her head "No, no, that's too far. She had a thing for danger, along with Ron and Harry. I was a coward." She laughed and smoothed her forest green dress. There was a slight pause. "You look beautiful." He complimented her. She smiled and thanked him. "Just so you know, Slytherin isn't so great either!" Alex knew they would have a 'house' argument so he just laughed about her comment. They had a wonderful lunch together and after minutes of arguing, Alex paid.

"How about ice cream? Do you want a cone?" He asked her and she nodded. They left the restaurant to Florean Fortescue's parlour. Isabelle waited for him at a bench nearby while Alex went to buy the cones. He came back with a Pistachio flavored cone for her, and a Strawberry one for him. He sat down next to her when she thanked him for the ice cream. "So I remember you told me about a person you don't like at work. Where do you work?" Alex asked her. Isabelle answered "At the Ministry." He laughed loudly "Why am I not surprised?" Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean?" "Well, you were in Ravenclaw and a top student. How could you not work there?" Isabelle blushed against her pale skin and said nothing. They spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley, but unfortunately Isabelle was called to come to work; something had come up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go to work." Alex shook his head "It's alright, we'll be in touch." They shared a quick kiss on the lips, and they broke the kiss in surprise. Before Alex could say anything, she disapparated. _'What was that? Why didn't she say anything? I hope I didn't scare her.'_

Draco seethed. He was furious with Alex; Emmeline told him what happened in the living room. "He's in love with you? I would have never believed that _my_ own cousin would betray me!" Emmeline wrapped her arms around his neck to calm him down. "This came to me as a surprise too. I told him to get out." she said. Draco nodded "It's a good thing you did. When I see him, I'll-" "-You won't do anything. He's your family, for Merlin's sake!" Emme cut him off harshly.

The Zabinis came to visit. The kids were running around in the garden, while Emmeline told Tally and Blaise what happened with Alex. "The nerve of that guy!" Blaise was stunned. Tally shook her head "I had a hunch. I noticed he used to watch you at school, or when we used to play together as kids." "Did he talk to you?" Draco asked them. "No." Blaise answered shortly. "If I were him, I'd definitely back off for a while." Tally expressed her opinion. "If I heard their conversation, I'd teach him a lesson." Draco growled. Emmeline gave him a look. "You wouldn't do anything." Draco shook his head. "First Lucius and Amelia, and now Alex." Tally had hit a nerve.

Robbie was wobbling happily after Roxanne and Julian. Julian picked up a daffodil and it quivered in his hand. A soft gasp escaped Roxanne's lips. "I can move things too. Since when can you do that?" Julian shrugged "I think this is the third time I did it." Julian looked at her and handed her the flower. Their parents watched them from afar and smiled. "I've read somewhere that children at the age of 7 are experiencing magic." Tally stated. "Yes, I've read it too, but they're only 5." Emmeline said. "Some say it can come earlier." They shared a smile.

Alex couldn't stop thinking about Isabelle. He felt bad about their last date; he couldn't fight the urge to kiss her. He never meant to intimidate her or cause her to panic. He wanted to send her flowers and a note, but he thought it was too cheesy. Instead he wrote her an apology letter and told her that he wanted to see her again. A few days had gone by when she sent him back a letter.

"Alex,

I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to run away like that, but I did have to go to work. I'm not going to lie, I like you but I'm scared. I haven't dated in a while and I'm intimidated by the 'dating scene'. I want us to take it slow, no rush. What do you say?

Isabelle.'

Alex didn't think twice about it and replied quickly

'I say yes.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later, The Malfoys went to Hogsmeade. Julian was in between Emmeline and Draco, who both held his hands. Emmeline looked down to see her son's eyes twinkle at the sight of Honeydukes, a sweet shop. Draco looked at his wife and then looked at his son and laughed along with his wife. "Do you want to go in, love?" Emmeline asked Julian. He nodded eagerly. Seeing that the shop was crowded, Draco didn't want to go in. "I'll stay outside, alright?" Emmeline nodded and entered the shop with Julian.

Draco sat on a bench next to the store. His head was in his hands and closed his eyes _'How the hell can I find Isabelle?' _He was still troubled; he wanted to know the truth about what happened to him, and she was the only one who could help opened his eyes to see 2 pairs of feet. His head shot up. He saw his cousin and a redheaded woman looking at him. "Hello cousin." "Alex." Draco stood up and replied curtly. The woman introduced herself "I'm Isabelle Cornwell." As she shook her hand, his thoughts were stirring _'Isabelle...Is she the one who helped me? What is she doing with him?'_ "Alex told me all about you." She smiled at him. Draco smirked and looked at Alex "I'll bet. Do you mind if I talk to him for a moment?" Draco grabbed Alex by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from Isabelle.

As soon as they were a little away from her, Draco let go of him. Alex fixed his collar and sneered "Are you barking mad?" Draco sneered back "Asks the one who is in love with _my_ wife! Mine! Have you gone completely insane, coming to my house and lying to my wife that I was dead?" Alex was quiet. "Well? You had the balls to confess to Emme, but now you can't confront me?" Draco was mad; he fought the desire to punch Alex in the face. "And what the hell are you doing with that woman? She doesn't know that you were in love with your cousin's wife. She's only going to suffer." Alex shook his head "No, she's not. I implied to her about it, but she doesn't know any details." Draco had a wicked idea "How about I tell her, then? That you're using her as a rebound?" Alex retorted "You wouldn't." "Dear cousin, do you not know me at all?" Alex sighed exasperatedly "What do you want?" "I want a little chat with the lady-" Alex gave him a look "-not about Emmeline." Draco added after seeing his look. Alex turned around to look at Isabelle. He called out to her "Can you come here for a minute?" Isabelle approached them. "Would you like something to drink? I want some coffee." Alex offered her. She smiled at him "Sure, coffee sounds great, thanks." Alex left them to talk.

Draco and Isabelle shared a quick smile. "Alex told me that you were in a coma." Draco nodded "Yes, I was. 5 years." Isabelle raised her eyebrows "Wow! That's a very long time." There was a short pause. "Were you in Hogwarts?" Draco asked her. "Yes, in Ravenclaw." "It's better than Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Draco muttered. Isabelle laughed. "I need to ask you something." Isabelle's silence was his cue to continue "I wanted to know if you were in the war 5 years ago." Isabelle cleared her throat and said "Yes, I was. As a matter of fact, I saved you."

Draco was shocked "Out of all people, you saved _me_? Why? We never knew each other or anything." Isabelle nodded "That's true. I saved you because you saved me. I never got the chance to thank you, so now I thank you for doing that. Most of my friends were murdered, and I couldn't see familiar faces around me. You saw me dueling with one of the Death eaters and when I fell to the ground, you tried to help me up and move me away from the scene. You were very stubborn and so was I. I stayed where you left me, but as soon as I saw you sprawled on the ground, bleeding, I had to run and rescue you." She finished, leaving Draco quiet. "And why didn't you want the healers to know who you were?" He asked. Isabelle went on "Those were hard times. Would you want others to know that a _half-blood_ saved you?" He was quiet. "See? I'm right. And besides, if someone knew, I might've been dead now." She never expected the next sentence to come out of his mouth "Thank you." Isabelle smiled and crossed her arms on her chest "I'm surprised. _Draco Malfoy_, thanking me?" They shared a chuckle. Alex came back with cups of coffee. He handed Isabelle her cup "Thanks." She smiled at him. "So, what did I miss?" Alex asked. Draco shrugged "Well, I was about to tell Isabelle about my wife and child." Isabelle raised her eyebrows in surprise "You're married? Since when?" Draco smiled a half-smile "A little bit after we graduated." Alex gave Draco a look, as if he wanted his cousin to stop talking. "We better go, Draco. We wanted to have lunch with Isabelle's friends." Draco nodded and said "Isabelle, it was a pleasure meeting you. Alex." "You too, Draco." And with that, they went their separate ways.

Emmeline and Julian exited the shop. Draco came up to them and muttered in Emme's ear "We have to talk. When we get home." He added when he saw the look on her face.

Arriving home, Julian took off his coat and ran to the living room to play. Draco walked to the kitchen, with Emmeline following him. "I saw Alex with a lady friend while you were in the shop." Emmeline cocked her eyebrow "Really? Did you talk?" Draco smirked "A bit. But his friend was more interesting." Emmeline took off her coat and asked "What do you mean?" Draco chuckled "I mean she was the one who saved me."


	6. Chapter 6- Trouble in Paradise

I grew a little tired writing this sequel, so I'm going to finish it with the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy it!

Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed and Alex and Isabelle were closer than ever. They were going to eat lunch with her father and his apparated to Isabelle's childhood home. She grinned at him and said "Don't worry, he's not going to bite." Alex chuckled and they shared a kiss when suddenly the front door opened to reveala man with blue eyes and graying by the sudden sound of the opening door, they broke apart. "Dad!" Isabelle hugged her father. He shook Alex's hand and led them inside.

Alex walked in to see the living room to his left and the kitchen was further inside. "So, Alex, how are you? I'm Isaac." He clapped him on the shoulder. Alex gave him a cut nod "And you? How are things?" Isaac grinned "Couldn't be better." Isabelle shared a smile with them and went to help Isaac's girlfriend in the kitchen.

The men were sitting in the living room. "What do you do for a living?" Isaac inquired. "I recently got a job at the Ministry." Isaac's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Really? That's wonderful! You're closer to my Isabelle." Alex smiled and nodded. "Which office?" "Improper Use of Magic." "A lot of work, huh?" Isaac asked. Alex chuckled "You have no idea." Isaac was about to ask another question when Isabelle announced that lunch was ready.

They sat by a large table with various salads and main courses. Isabelle passed Isaac the chicken platter when he asked Alex "Your face looks familiar. Who are your parents? I'm sure I know them." Alex stopped eating; he wasn't sure how they would deal with the fact that his parents were killers. He told with Isabelle about his past, about his family. Isabelle looked at him with her curious eyes, as if looking for an answer. She thought that he might be hiding something, but didn't want to push it. She thought it was odd that he never spoke about his family; maybe now she will get her answer.

He gave another look at Isabelle's family before he answered "Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange." There was a deafening silence.

Isabelle, who sat next to him, gasped. _'Out of all the people in the world, I had to fall for him, someone from the Lestrange family?_', she thought to herself.

Isaac's face reddened in anger. He looked at Alex, who was confused. "Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Isabelle's mother", he said coldly.

Alex was stunned; he knew his parents were criminals, but he never knew about her mother; she preferred not to talk about her whenever he wanted to know. _'Great, just great. It's over. She'll never go out with me after this.'_ He wiped his mouth with a napkin, muttered a "Thank you", and got up from his seat.

Alex closed the front door behind him and walked quickly away from the house. Isabelle opened the door and followed him. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked harshly. He turned to face her "Why didn't we ever talk about this? How was I supposed to know about your mother?" "I didn't want anyone's sympathy! Not everyone has to know that my mother's in St. Mungo's." Isabelle retorted. "Oh, so that includes your boyfriend?" Alex spat. "You're not perfect either; your parents were criminals, people who did horrible things. Now I see how you entered the Deatheater's world. I should've known; you were a Slytherin." Isabelle said. There was a pause. "I can't be with the son of my mother's torturer." Before Alex had the chance to say something, she quickly ran back to the house.

Alex kicked down a garbage can and swore loudly. _'I knew it was too good to be true.'_, he thought to himself and apparated to the Zabinis.

"What happened?" Tally came closer to Alex. She handed him a Butterbeer as Blaise came in to their living room. Alex told them. "Merlin! Why didn't you tell her before?" Blaise asked him. "It's not easy talking about my parents." Alex muttered. "She suffered too, Alex. She didn't have a proper mother figure until recently." Tally reasoned. "What the hell am I going to do?" He asked the couple, holding his head in his hands. "Look, you have to give it some time; maybe she'll deal with it and just focus on being with you. _Your_ mother did it, _not_ you. Give her some time." Tally advised. '_Time_.', Alex thought to himself.

He met up with Draco at a bar, since he was still not welcome at the Malfoys. By the smirk on Draco's face, Alex knew that his cousin mocked him. "I'm sorry cousin, but it was kind of expected. I mean- you never talked about your families, am I right? I'm sure it was one hell of a shock." Alex gave him a look. "I don't know what to do." Draco sighed "If she means something to you, leave her alone for a while. You both need some time to think." "I guess you're right." Alex said before sipping his Firewhiskey.

A few weeks have passed, and Isabelle was still troubled. She couldn't stop replaying 'the lunch scene' in her mind, but tried to keep herself busy with her work. _'It's not like he tortured her, but I'm afraid that her face will come to mind whenever I'll see him._ _It shouldn't change how I feel about him or should it?' _Her thoughts were cut off by someone clearing their throat. Isaac smiled at his daughter after she turned around to look at him. "Hey." "Still thinking about him?" Isabelle shrugged "You know I am." Isaac pulled up a chair and sat next to his daughter. "Do you love him?" Isabelle nodded. "Then, be with him." Isabelle was puzzled "You were furious when you found out, and now you're alright with that?" Isaac shook his head "He wasn't involved in your mother's case; he had nothing to do with it. I saw the way you two looked at each other. You don't find love like that every day. I agree that you should've been honest with him and vice versa, but you wanted to suppress your pain. Talk to him." Isaac got up and patted her shoulder and left her with her thoughts.

Alex spent most of his spare time at bars and with his few friends. Emmeline finally forgave him and was welcome back to visit. The gang was at the Malfoys and were spending the evening together. The children were playing and the women were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Tally blurted out "Did you ever wonder what happened to Anna?" Emmeline stopped stirring the soup and froze "That's weird. We haven't heard anything from her. Do you suppose they caught her?" "No way, Anna's like the wind. She's too quick for them." Alex said, interrupting and entering the kitchen. He sat down on one of the stools. "And it's not like she's been writing us, either." Tally said. "Well, she's a fugitive, what did you expect? Maybe she doesn't want us to know where she is, or she's afraid that the letters will be astray?" Emmeline assumed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Alex, please-?" "Yeah, I got it." Alex exited the kitchen to open the door.

"Who is it?" He bellowed when opening the door to reveal a fiery haired woman. "Izzy. How did you know I'd be here?" Alex stated. Isabelle greeted him and said "Your cousin told me." After a slight pause, she asked "May I come in?" Alex widened the door to signal his confirmation. She entered and he closed the door after her. After what had seemed a long pause, Alex put his hands in his pockets and said "So? How are you?" Isabelle felt discomfort, but replied "Good. And you?" Alex nodded "Fine." They remained standing near the entrance. "Look, I wanted to apologize because I hadn't been honest with you about my family. I should've at least told you what happened to my mother. I guess I couldn't trust you or maybe I was afraid of your reaction. About your mother…She was the one who did it and I shouldn't blame you for it. I'm sorry." Isabelle apologized.

Alex ran his fingers through his bushy hair and said "Now it's my turn; I wanted to apologize for being an ass and not telling you about my family and not trusting you. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, and one more thing." He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear "I love you". She smiled and whispered in his ear "I love you, too."


	7. Chapter 7- Short End

Chapter 7

His icy blue eyes scanned the train station. He looked up to see a huge sign- 9 and 3/4 written on it and looked down at his fixed plain tie and looked up again and grinned _'Finally, I get to go to Hogwarts!'_, the boy thought happily. He looked around to see many young witches and wizards with their loved ones.

A man, who had the same eye color, petted his white blonde hair. The boy looked up to glance at him. The man kneeled in front of him and smiled "Julian, I wish you a wonderful first year. Your mother and I are so proud of you and we love you." Julian was proud and yet moved by his father's words. They shared a quick hug when they heard someone shout "Draco! Julian!"

A woman with clear blue eyes and brown hair paced quickly to their direction, along with a little girl who seemed to be the spitting image of her mother. Draco got up and shared a kiss with his wife, Emmeline. The little girl looked like she was crying; she wiped her red poofy eyes. Julian took a look at his sister and asked "Becca, what happened?" Rebecca looked at him and wailed "I'll miss you!" Julian grabbed her arm and drew her closer to him, engulfing her in a hug. After they parted, Rebecca calmed down and asked her parents "When will I get my letter from Hogwarts?" Draco answered "In 5 years, honey. But I'm sure Julian will teach you a few charms by then." He shared a smirk with his son. Emmeline chuckled. Draco addressed his wife "And what amused _you_, dearest?" while cocking his eyebrow. "He looks and sounds like you so much. It's like he's your twin."

"Emme!" A woman with wavy sandy hair hugged Emmeline. "Tally, Blaise." Draco shook hands with his friend, Blaise Zabini. "Hey Roxanne." "Hi, Julian!" Roxanne Zabini greeted him. She played with her sandy hair when she did so. A little boy with sea green eyes and dark brown hair held Rebecca's hand. "Robbie, you wanted to show Rebecca your cards, right?" Roxanne asked her brother, reminding him. "Oh, yeah!" Robbie pulled out from his pocket a few cards and showed them to Rebecca.

Alex and Isabelle joined the gathering, with their addition. Isabelle held little Jasmine Lestrange in her arms. She inherited her father's curly brown hair and her mother's crystal blue eyes. They had married 2 years after they reconciled. Isabelle handed Jasmine to Alex before she announced "I'm pregnant." The others cheered for the couple. "All right!" "Congratulations!" Alex and Isabelle grinned. "I wish Anna could've been here to see us all together." Alex said sadly. There was an uncomfortable pause.

The train conductor ordered to get on the train. The gang and Julian said their goodbyes. "We'll be back for Christmas, don't worry, mum!" Julian shouted to his mother from a distance.

Roxanne broke away from her father's embrace and joined Julian. She gave him a quick smile and held his hand, causing him to blush. He turned to give his father one last smirk and with that they boarded the train.

Everyone laughed at the scene, except for Draco. He, who was puzzled, asked "What's so funny?" Blaise, who calmed down, replied "He's definitely your son!" "How's that?" "His appearance, his smirk, everything!" Alex answered. "I smell a new romance." Isabelle grinned at Tally and Emmeline, who smiled at each other.

Before they left the station, they took another look at it. "I suppose we'll never forget our first time here." Tally stated. Some murmured in agreement. "In my case, my first and last time." Emmeline added sadly. "Well, it wasn't _really_ your last time. I mean, we still have Julian's other years and Rebecca to take to this station." Draco tried to cheer her up. Emmeline smiled "You're right." and kissed him. "We will never forget how everything began." Isabelle said.

The End


End file.
